Into The Deep Blue Sea
by Cho Koume
Summary: Jean, the adopted son of the powerful businessman is deeply in love with the daughter of a rival family, but though they are engaged, she does not love him. Aboard the luxurious ship, the Titanic, Jean reaches his wits end and feels as though life as he knows it is over, until he meets a charming young passenger who saves his life in more ways than one. [titanic au]
1. Chapter 1

((Disclaimer: Just putting it out there that I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin in ANY way, though what I wouldn't give to have Jean all to myse—oops, I'm getting off topic here. Aha… anyway, enjoy!))

Into The Deep Blue Sea

It was known as the unsinkable ship… a majestic vessel fit for royalty. Most called it the ship of dreams, but it would later be known as the ship of nightmares. Titanic's first and final voyage would impact the world, but would also change the course of history for one young man in particular. Jean was 17 at the time, the adopted son of a wealthy man, Erwin Smith. Outwardly, he was a prominent businessman who owned a reputable steel company, but most didn't know he was also well known in the black market. He and one other family, the Ackerman family, more or less controlled the underbelly of society. Erwin had long desired to control the Ackerman fortune and to rule over them with absolute power, and now that Jean had come of age, Erwin had arranged for him to marry the only daughter of the Ackerman family: Mikasa Ackerman. Jean knew from an early age when Erwin took him from the orphanage that he would only be used by that man, but in this case, he wasn't completely displeased. Ever since he was young, he had pined for Mikasa, following after her like a lost puppy. He lavished her with gifts, wrote her poetry and tried everything he could to try and woo her…. But no matter how hard he tried, her eyes always seemed to stray away towards Jean's young bodyguard and hired friend, Eren, a boy the same age as Jean.

Jean showed regal command in front of his adoptive father and performed all his duties with precision, but he was a rather timid boy around Mikasa, and being a strong young woman, herself, it wasn't seen as impressive. While Jean was soft spoken, Eren was brash and straightforward… But it didn't matter, Jean told himself. Mikasa was going to be his! He still had a chance, he told himself as looked up at the magnificent ship before him. Erwin had arranged for them to cross the ocean on this amazing ocean liner so that they may marry in New York and Jean was excited… his dreams would be coming true at last! At least… that's what he thought.

Only a day into their trip, he was wandering the halls in search of his bride-to-be. She had excused herself from the dining hall early and hadn't been seen since, which worried Jean. He checked her state room, then his own, but nothing. He decided to enlist Eren's help in searching for her, but the moment he opened the door, he felt as though his heart would stop. There in front of him, in plain sight, was Eren and Mikasa… together. Their arms wound around each other, their lips interlocked in a fiery passion. It was at that moment that Jean was forced to accept the harsh reality… Mikasa would never love him like he loved her.

In a moment of weakness, of utter despair, Jean ran. He crossed the ship, mowing past anyone and everyone who stood in his way until he arrived at the bow of the ship where he threw himself against the railing. He kicked at the metal, shouting obscenities and curses until his voice broke and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. His head down, shoulders slumped, he finally let out all of the repressed pain and heartbreak that he'd kept in for years, releasing an exasperated series of wails, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt… his heart felt like it was broken into pieces in his chest and nothing would make it feel stop hurting. But…. as the sobs started to subside and he slowly lifted his head, he thought… there was a way out. It would be so easy… he would do it and just like that, everything would stop hurting. He wouldn't be alone, wouldn't hurt, wouldn't be used by anyone ever again. Gripping the railing more tightly, Jean made his decision and slowly, he began climbing up and over the cold, slick railing. He leaned forward a bit to peek down at the dark waves crashing below. It was a long way… for a moment, he hesitated, fear bubbling up inside him. He was a weakling; a coward; it was what his old man always told him… but not this time. He was there and he wouldn't back out! Or… that's what he thought before he noticed someone coming up behind him.

"H-hey there…." The soft spoken voice almost startled Jean, and he looked back to see a young man with skin slightly more tan than his own, his face and neck peppered with dozens of freckles. His golden eyes shimmered even in the dim light, drawing Jean's attention from what he was doing. The lad took a cautious step closer, his hands out in a warning, worried way.

"Hey, friend… I don't think you want to do that…" He said softly, causing Jean to glare at him. Of course he didn't want to, but he had no choice!

"I'm not your friend… And this has nothing to do with you!"

"Maybe not, but…" The boy looked genuinely concerned. "I'm here now…. I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm involved already."

"Ha? The hell are you talking about, idiot? Go away!" Jean was losing his nerve, his hands shaking as he held onto the railing.

"I can't… see… I just can't turn my back when someone looks so lost." He gave Jean a slight smile, showing that he had nothing but good intentions.

"You don't…" Jean was astounded by the honest kindness he was being shown by this complete stranger. It was nothing like he had felt… but he was still at least partly committed to this, so he finally tore his eyes away. "You don't know anything about me! Just go away and let me do what I want!"

"If you really plan on doing that… then it looks like I have no choice." Jean heard the ruffling of clothing behind him and glanced back to see the boy removing his old, tattered jacket and shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy asked, straightening his suspenders and slicking his hair back with his long fingers. "If you jump, I'm jumping in to save you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Believe me, I don't look forward to it… the fall will hurt, but the freezing cold water will probably hurt a lot more. It'll be more painful than anything you could imagine… but like I said, I'm involved now." He looked back up as he started to roll up his sleeves. "I can't just let you go knowing what you plan to do."

Jean was stalled… frozen in place by this selfless act of kindness. Someone who didn't even know him cared more about his life and well-being than anyone had ever before. He wasn't asking something from him in return, wasn't planning on turning and abusing him… he just wanted to save his life. Looking over him, searching for some hidden weapon in a final attempt to discredit this boy, he couldn't help but notice how… nice-looking he was. A bit lean, no doubt from malnutrition, but still fairly muscular. He also had a soft, kind face and long legs… the freckles weren't a bad touch, either. Seeing as Jean had calmed down, Marco took a few slow, cautious steps closer and held out his hand.

"So, friend… do you wanna let me off the hook here… and climb over the edge?" He stared at his hand a moment, mulling it over…. And before he knew it, he was reaching for it, turning around to start climbing over. However, Jean's expensive shoes were slick from running across the deck, and he slipped. He thought he would surely fall to his death, but another arm reached out and sure enough, Marco had him and didn't plan on letting go. Jean shrieked and looked up, tears again forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to die…! I'm really going to die!" He yelled out, getting the attention of several officers on the deck, and Erwin who had been out having a smoke nearby.

"No you wont… I promise, I wont let you go, you hear? Just… try to climb back up!" Marco held him tightly, slowly but gradually managing to pull him back over. They fell over together, landing on the hard decking and Jean was struggling to catch his breath. Marco was partly laying atop him, his hand still clasped around Jean's as he, too, tried to calm down.

"That was a close one… eh?" He laughed breathlessly and Jean looked up, realizing just how close their faces were… their noses practically touched, and it caused Jean to blush. What a strange feeling…. But before he had a chance to think, Marco was forcibly pulled off of him and the master at arms had handcuffs clasped around the poor boy's wrists. Erwin pulled Jean up to his feet, appearing worried- not for his safety, of course, but out of fear of his own plans.

"Jean…! What the hell happened? What did this vagrant do to you? Did he try to rob you?" Before Jean could answer, Erwin glared at the boy. "I demand that you take this filthy boy away!" The officers agreed and started to drag him away until Jean pulled away from Erwin, shouting.

"Stop!" All eyes fell on the boy as he stood his ground, putting himself between Erwin and the boy. "He didn't do anything to me, dad, I swear! I was running… and I slipped, okay? I could have fallen to my death if it weren't for him! He saved my life!" Erwin looked at Jean and then the boy suspiciously… something didn't sit right with him, but Jean refused to change his story. After some convincing, The boy was released and Jean let out a sigh of relief.

"If that's all… then we will get back. You'll catch your death of cold in this night air."

"But…" Jean began, looking back at the boy who was rubbing at his sore wrists. "Can't we do anything? To thank him, I mean. Maybe… invite him to eat with us tomorrow night?" Erwin didn't like the idea, throwing the boy a dirty look, but if it would put the issue to bed, then he had no choice. He agreed with a disgruntled expression and walked off ahead of Jean. The boy let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Jean.

"Thanks for that… but you really don't have to do anything."

"Sure I do… You saved me… and you also kept your mouth shut about… you know. So, it's the least we can do." The boy smiled, causing Jean to blush again on reflex. "I'll see you later then, mr….?"

"Bott… Marco bott."

"Marco…" Jean repeated the name, startled by how well it sounded coming from his mouth. "It's a pleasure… I'm Jean. Jean Kierschtein Smith."

And that was it… the moment in which Jean's life steered completely off course.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Jean was pushed to within an inch of his life, but how surprising it was that all of it could be changed by just a single person. Jean hardly slept that night, laying awake thinking about his savior. He looked kind and trustworthy… but so did many others before him, and every one of them betrayed him in time. Still… Jean couldn't help but think about him, wondering what he was really like. He had to get to the bottom of this- to see if he could be trusted, or if Jean was just going to be used again. He would approach this young man with the utmost skepticism. When daybreak came, Jean joined his father and fiancée for breakfast before sending someone to summon Marco to the second class deck to talk—he wasn't allowed on the first class deck in his attire, so they had to compromise. For the next two hours, the two of them walked circles around the deck just talking, learning about each other. Jean learned that Marco was an orphan- his parents having both died several years earlier- but despite that, he was doing fairly well on his own. He traveled to and fro working odd jobs and helping anyone who needed it. It was a strange thing for Jean to comprehend… that a young man with barely four dollars in his pocket and no attachments could be so carefree and happy. He tried to question his character, but to no avail… Finally, Jean stopped walking.

"The hell is wrong with you…?"

"Mm?" Marco stopped walking and looked back at him, fiddling with a small pocketwatch. "What do you mean?"

"You just can't be real… you can't be this nice."

"Why not?" He asked with a smile. Was it so hard to believe that kindness existed?

"Everyone wants something. No one does anything for free, without wanting something in return." Jean's eyes hardened, though it was hard to maintain the look of seriousness. "So what do you want? Why did you save me?"

Marco was quiet a moment, a look of surprise flashing through his eyes before that simple, kind smile returned to grace his lips.

"I already answered that question, Jean."

"Ha?" Jean tilted his head in confusion.

"I couldn't just leave knowing what you planned to do." This was getting frustrating. Jean pivoted on his heel and moved to sit on a deck chair, sighing exasperatedly. Marco followed him and sat across from Jean, tilting his head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No… yes… god, who knows…" Jean set down his sketchbook, which he had been carrying around with him this whole time, and Marco glanced at it. "I'm not a great guy, you know, Marco… certainly not someone you should have tried to risk your life in saving."

"I don't think that's true." Jean lifted his head at those words. "Everyone has problems… they have their bad points, but they have their good points, too. And, well… I think you are worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

"You don't even know me…"

"Maybe not, but I am a good judge of character." Marco sat back, resting on his arms. "Don't get mad at me, okay? But you don't seem like a strong person. But the way I see it, you never know what real happiness is until you've known real sadness. It's easy to take things for granted if you haven't been beaten down before." Jean listened to his words, unsure whether to be insulted or astounded by the boy's words… in the end, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth moments before he broke out laughing.

"Geez, Marco, you sound like an old man!" Marco joined him in laughing, not at all offended by the remark. For once in his life, Jean felt… normal. He was hanging out with someone his age laughing like nothing else mattered. There was no decorum, no one to impress. For the first time, he felt free in his own skin. When the laughing died down, he rubbed at his eyes.

"Oh god… I don't think I've ever laughed like that before… I don't even know why it was so funny, but… it just felt so good!"

"That's good! Laughter is good for the soul, you know!" Marco gave him a wide smile full of joy and positivity and Jean couldn't help but return it. Now that the tension had faded, Marco glanced again at the sketchbook on the chair beside his new friend.

"So… do you draw, Jean?" Jean looked down at it, his fingers lightly tracing the leather cover.

"I doodle now and then… nothing special- or at least my old man doesn't think so."

"Well, next to ourselves, parents are rather hard critics… do you mind if I take a look?" A bit surprised, but delighted that someone took an interest in his hobby, Jean nodded and handed it over. He was nervous… he wasn't sure how he would be able to take criticism in the delicate state he'd been in, but Marco only had positive things to say. Jean often drew sketches of the servants in his household as they worked- barely able to leave the main household. There was a sketch of his father, and several of Mikasa. Marco stared at them a long time.

"I think you like this girl…" He commented.

"Well she's… she's my fiancée actually. I've had the biggest crush on her since we were kids."

"Wow…" Marco's eyes got somewhat sadder, and Jean couldn't understand why. "So I guess things aren't so bad for you after all, huh?"

"…Wrong." Jean took the book back and closed it, sighing. "We might be engaged, but she hates me… The only reason we're getting married is because it's what our parents want."

"Oh… Jean, I'm sorry…" Marco held out his hand and rubbed Jean's back. The circular motion was soothing, and Jean closed his eyes, accepting the rare display of comfort.

"It's fine… I've accepted it. I'll never have her heart… so I'll just do what I'm told and deal with it. Forever."

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun."

"It's my life, Marco. No fun included." Jean pouted, feeling like he was being teased. "We can't all be free spirits like you, you know."

"Sure you can." Marco turned Jean's face so their eyes met, the faintest blush forming across Jean's face, though he couldn't understand why. Those deep, golden orbs, that soft, freckled skin… just what was this boy doing to him?

"Jean, your life is your own. Others may want things from you, but in the end, it's your life and you can decide what road to go down. I know it might seem hopeless right now… you might feel stuck, locked in… but the power to change is in your hands, and you will eventually find the strength to harness it." Jean was feeling empowered by those words… the hopelessness that he had felt all his life was starting to clear and the weight was lifting off his shoulders. Never before did he think that he had a choice- always following orders without question- but now the idea was planted in his head. He was so lost in these new, radical thoughts that he didn't see his father coming down the deck towards him. Erwin saw how close the boys faces were and he didn't like it. He stomped towards them, one of his associates, Mike, walking behind him.

"Jean." He said in a firm tone, startling Jean so badly that his head whipped around almost painfully. When he saw his father, he stood immediately with his hands behind his back as though addressing a military officer. The sudden movement knocked the sketchbook to the ground, but Marco calmly picked it up for him and stood. Erwin regarded the vagrant with a glare before looking down at Jean again.

"I see you're missing lessons in order to parade around with this lower-class citizen. Have you no sense of responsibility?"

"I-I'm sorry, sir! Forgive me! I didn't realize…!"

"That's no excuse!" Erwin rose his hand, as though to strike Jean, but Mike caught his wrist in the air and leaned in to speak calmly.

"I'm sure Jean didn't do it on purpose. Can't you see he's just socializing? It isn't often that he interacts with boys his own age. Can't you forgive it this once?" Someone was speaking out against Erwin? That was almost unheard of and it made Jean very nervous. But Erwin had known Mike a long time, and while he seemed like a kindly fellow, there was a darker side to him as well that few knew of. Erwin looked at him disapprovingly, but relaxed, lowering his hand.

"Fine. But I wont tolerate a second offense." He looked back at Jean, straightening his jacket. "Jean, come. You have duties to see to now before dinner."

"Y-yes, sir." Jean looked back at Marco as Erwin began walking off, who handed him back his sketchbook. He patted Jean on the back for comfort. "Thanks for the talk… you're still coming to dinner with us, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Good… well… I'll see you tonight, then!" Jean actually flashed him a smile before following after his father and Marco waved him off. Mike, however, stayed behind to size the boy up. He seemed kindly and honest… the type of friend Jean had sorely lacked. Mike, for one, didn't mind Marco like Erwin did.

"Young man…" He spoke up, drawing the boy's attention upwards. "Tell me, do you know exactly what you're walking into?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. So innocent, so naïve…

"You're basically being led into a trap, and if you're not careful, you'll be fed to the lions." He looked him over again, noticing his tattered jacket, his faded shirt and noting the holes in his pants. "What exactly do you plan on wearing tonight?" Marco looked down at himself for a moment, not knowing exactly how to respond. He really had no nice outfits, and only one alternate to what he was wearing. He motioned at what he currently had on which caused Mike to shake his head. "I thought as much… why don't you come with me?" And with that, Mike led him off to his own room. He conveniently had some clothing that was just barely too small for him, and with any luck, they'd fit the boy.


End file.
